Homeworld's Rogue Weapon
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: Aaron has been abducted from Earth and brought to Homeworld to be merged with a Gem and forge a new Gem-human hybrid with a Gem known as Indigolite (Blue Tourmaline). He has been sent to Earth to destroy the Crystal Gems, more specifically, the other Gem-human hybrid, Steven Universe. Hopefully the Gems can change his heart and help him see the good inside of him and them.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This is my first Steven Universe Fanfiction. I'd love to hear what you think. Feel free to fave, follow, and/or leave a review. Also, if you want, you can check out some of my other stories.**

Yellow Diamond stood in her private chamber in deep thought as she read a tablet that her Pearl was holding up for her. "According to that Peridot's logs, before she betrayed me, she seems to have come across a Gem-human hybrid of some sort, possibly Rose Quartz and those Crystal Gem traitors." She put her hand on her chin in thought. "Call Blue Diamond." She ordered the Pearl.

"Yes my Diamond." She ran off to do her master's bidding.

"Yellow Diamond, what can I do for you?" Blue Diamond asked as her face appeared on the screen.

"Rose Quartz is alive, but has merged herself with some sort of human based on what I understand." She said.

"Interesting, but what is it that you need though?" She asked.

"I want that human to be shattered!" She slammed her hand on her chair.

"What do you suppose we do about it?" She asked remaining calm.

"I want to create a Gem-human hybrid." Yellow Diamond said smiling. "I want them to annihilate the other."

"Interesting idea, but how do you suppose we carry it out?" Blue Diamond asked stroking her chin.

"I'm dispatching a fleet of Rubies as we speak to go to the lost Earth colony and bring back a great human warrior." She responded.

"I will work on gathering the scientists and possible candidates for the experiment." Blue Diamond hung up the call while giving instructions to her Pearl.

 _A few days later…_

The fifteen year old boy with yellow eyes and short, uncombed brown hair stood at five feet and six inches; his name was Aaron. He was at the arcade in his hometown competing at a game tournament. Aaron was fairly intelligent, skinny, and physically fit, and he had a passion for videogames that earned him respect from his peers.

At the same time, a ship carrying five Rubies crashed in the parking lot nearby with the ship still intact. They all exited their ship with a yellow diamond emblazoned on their chests. "Our mission is simple, find a great human warrior and bring them back to Homeworld." They all nodded their heads as they formed an orderly line and began exploring the new and unfamiliar territory.

Aaron was one health point away from losing his match until he saw his opponent's move. He quickly dodged their attack and used his special attack to finish them off. Everyone broke in to cheers when they saw Aaron win. "And the greatest warrior in the land is Aaron!" The announcer shouted.

"Greatest warrior." One of the Rubies repeated as they looked in to the arcade to see Aaron standing there. "He must be the one Yellow Diamond wants."

"Let's wait until he's alone. If he really is a great warrior then he'll be hard to beat with all of those minions by his side." The other Rubies all nodded their heads in agreement at the plan. Aaron walked out of the arcade with a trophy and a gift card to the arcade in his hands. He was headed for his bike when he was tackled by the five Rubies. "Hey, we got him!"

"What the hell are you guys?!" Aaron shouted as he pushed them off. He swung at one of them with the trophy hitting them in their gem and cracking it.

"Ruby!" They all shouted as they watched their friend fall. "We'll make you pay for this!" They all ran together performing Gem fusion and growing four times in size. They picked Aaron up with ease and squeezed him tightly. "Ha, we got him! Let's get him back to Homeworld." They made sure to render Aaron unconscious with one brute punch before defusing and carrying him on to the ship where he was tied up and put in a holding cell.

"Ughhh, where am I?" Aaron mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in some sort of cell.

"Earth warrior, we are transporting you to our planet of Homeworld." One of the Rubies said standing in front of him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a warrior." Aaron was rubbing his head as he looked out the window and saw the depths of space. "And where am I?"

"You're on our ship, and we heard the other humans call you a great warrior." The Ruby told him.

"That was a videogame." Aaron said realizing their stupidity.

"Video-game? Is that some sort of battle simulation?" The Ruby asked.

"It was just for fun. Now let me go home!" Aaron shouted angrily at the Rubies.

"Sorry, but our Diamond must first have a word with you, Earth warrior." They sped up their ship as they got closer to their destination. Aaron banged on the walls for a bit until he grew tired and his headache returned; he fell asleep in the cell.

When Aaron woke up again, he was inside of some sort of containment unit with transparent green glass as he was carried forward. Several Gems were staring at him as they had never seen a human before. He looked down to see the Rubies carrying him towards some sort of glistening, stone castle. Aaron saw the increasing number of people following them towards the castle fascinated by the strange creature in front of them.

Aaron found it futile to bang on the glass as he just stood there until he was carried in to the castle while the other Gems returned to their tasks. "Set him down." A voice commanded. The Rubies did as they were told and ran off. Two Peridots walked over and began inspecting the tank and the human inside. "Welcome, brave human." The voice belonging to Blue Diamond said.

"Where am I? What do you want?" Aaron asked growing nervous.

"All answers come in good time." Blue Diamond said calmly. "Analysis?" She asked looking at the two Peridots.

"His vitals appear to be stable, but his knowledge core may need to be upgraded to our understanding." One of them said before being dismissed and bowing.

Blue Diamond waved her hand and made the tank open releasing Aaron. "Come along human." She said motioning for him to follow. Aaron reluctantly did so. "Why are you so angry?" She asked looking down at him.

"You freaking kidnapped me from my home planet, and you still haven't told me why." Aaron said glaring at her.

Blue Diamond smiled down at him. "You have been chosen for a higher purpose young warrior. You are going to be our new weapon against those traitorous Crystal Gems that reside on your Earth. Our research has led us to believe that we can infuse a human with the physical properties of one of our Gems.

"Are you going to explain these Gems to me?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, no that would take much longer than I have time for. We will simply erase most of your useless Earth memories aside from your name and basic bodily functions and replace them with all of our Gem knowledge." She explained like it was nothing.

"You can't do that. My memories mean everything to me!" Aaron shouted at her.

Blue Diamond looked down at him in anger. "You do not disobey your Diamond, tiny, insignificant human. You have no choice in this matter. I am your master, your Diamond, and your queen. You will obey me. Your thoughts, your memories, everything about you is mine now." She snapped her fingers as two Quartz guards appeared and grabbed Aaron by the arms. "Take him to the laboratory, so that we can get this over with and send him in to training."

"Yes my Diamond." They said simultaneously before dragging Aaron away.

They locked him in another chamber with another directly next to it; in that chamber was a blue girl with a triangular shaped gem in her chest. "Hello." She said nervously.

"Hi." Aaron said scowling as he looked up and saw what looked like a crystal dish above him.

"I guess we're going to be together soon." She said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked putting his hands on the tank and staring at her.

"They're going to merge us together to create a hybrid of human and Gem. By the way, my name is Indigolite." She said.

"I'm Aaron, but why are they going to merge us together?" He asked banging on the glass.

"Some human on Earth can do it and is believed to lead the Gem resistance called the Crystal Gems. Homeworld wants to crush them once and for all by using their own secret weapon against them." She explained.

"How can you be okay with this?" Aaron asked. "You're going to lose your life."

"I do whatever I can to please my Diamond, and I'll live through you. I will be a part of you." She said calmly.

"Preparing memory implant." One of the Gems said pressing a hand on a panel. Aaron was blasted with a white beam of light and screamed in agony as he felt thoughts rushing through his head. "His current memories will be submerged in his mind and will resurface when triggered. Right now, he will only have his basic memories along with his new Gem knowledge. Transfer success."

Aaron looked up at them in anger still trying to comprehend everything in his mind. "Start the merge." Blue Diamond ordered.

"Yes my Diamond." The Gem said hitting another panel. Aaron shielded his eyes as he watched Indigolite turn in to a blue light that enveloped her gem and was absorbed through the point in her tank. Aaron looked up and saw the point in his tank glow the same shade of blue. Before he knew it, he was being blasted with the blue energy and screaming in agonizing pain. The stress his body went through caused his hair to turn gray.

"Increase power. He's resisting." Yellow Diamond ordered as the Gem increased the power. Aaron screamed louder as his eyes turned a sapphire blue and a triangular gem formed in his upper chest. The machine shut off as Aaron fell to the floor with a thud. "Excellent." She said clapping her hands slowly.

"I won't serve you. This is unjust." Aaron spat as he forced himself to stand up.

"You respect your Diamonds." One of the Quartz guards said knocking him to the ground.

"Just get him to training." Blue Diamond said hovering away as Aaron was dragged off by the guards and locked in a large, empty square room.

"Time for training, rookie." He heard a voice tell him. "Pull out your weapon. The longer you make us wait, the longer we make you suffer." She hit a button electrically charging the floor and shocking Aaron.

"How do I pull out my weapon?" Aaron asked glaring at the screen.

"Harness your energies and focus!" She shouted pushing the button once more. Aaron closed his eyes and tried to ignore everything around him. He could feel something as he saw his chest glow then stop. "So close." She said hitting the button once more.

"That's not helping." Aaron glared angrily at her.

"I beg to differ. Now, again!" She shouted pressing the button once more. Aaron tried once more and could see the outline of what looked like a spear in front of him. He kept his focus until it became solid. Aaron reached out and grabbed it. The handle was a solid dark blue color while the spearhead resembled his gem's texture and color, but a bit more transparent. "Good, now do it again." She ordered. Aaron repeated the process until he could form his spear with his eyes open and with minimal effort. Of course by this time, he had been shocked repeatedly and was clutching his chest in pain.

"What now?" Aaron asked breathing heavily.

"You rest now, human. Your energy levels are low." The lights in the room dimmed. Aaron sighed as he laid down on the cold floor and fell asleep.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, but someone was poking him with a sword. "Get up and fight human!"

Aaron groaned and rubbed his eyes as he stood up. He was immediately knocked back down. "What do you want?" Aaron asked forcing himself back up.

"A fight!" The Gem shouted knocking him to the floor once more. Aaron forced himself back up and formed his spear in his hand. He swung at the Gems who blocked his attacks. Aaron also had to dodge their attacks, and no matter how many of them he seemed to defeat, more would always appear. Aaron kept practicing with his staff swinging it in a fluid motion that could destroy several Gems at once. Then he saw a beam of energy shoot from the staff and blast one of the Gems back. Aaron smiled as he spun the staff in his hand and then aimed it precisely shooting another Gem back.

"His training is coming along well." Yellow Diamond said looking at a screen. "Let him go a few more rounds before being armed and shipped back to Earth with his mission."

"Yes my Diamond." She said as the call hung up.

"Where'd all the guys go!?" Aaron asked as his spear disappeared.

"You are to report to the armory. Now!" The Gem shouted as a door slid open. Aaron walked through it and found himself in a room full of tools, weapons, and armor.

"I'm Bismuth, kid. I've been told that you need gear for your trip. The Diamonds gave me your measurements, and I looked in to some of that weird Earth stuff. I think that you'll like it." She walked over to a lockbox and opened it pulling out a dark gray metallic armor that appeared to be futuristic. Aaron put on the legs followed by the boots, then the chest plate, the wrist gauntlets, and finally the helmet which had a dark blue visor that only he could see through. The chest plate had a see-through piece in the center that showed his gem. "You like it?" Aaron nodded his head throwing a punch at the wall and cracking it. "Nice power. Blue Diamond wants to talk to you. Better get going before she gets mad." Aaron nodded his head and ran down another hall until he found himself in her chamber once more.

"I see that my Bismuth outfitted you well. Just one more thing." She handed something to her Pearl who walked over to Aaron and grabbed his left arm and embedded something inside the gauntlet. "This is a direct line to the Diamonds. You use it when you're mission is complete."

"What is my mission?" Aaron asked crossing his arms.

"Yellow Diamond will inform you. Now aren't you forgetting something?" She asked glaring at him.

One of the guards hit him and knocked him to the ground. "You bow to your Diamond and you acknowledge that she is your Diamond."

"I won't bow to her." Aaron cursed as he was thrown against a wall.

"How about now?" The guard asked.

Aaron walked over to Blue Diamond and kneeled in front of her. "I apologize, my Diamond. Will you have someone escort me to Yellow Diamond for my mission?"

Blue Diamond smiled at the obedience. "Guard, take him to Yellow Diamond." Aaron stood up as he was escorted from the room.

Aaron stood in Yellow Diamond's chamber in his full armor as he knelt in front of the Gem Goddess. "Your mission is simple; destroy the other Gem-human hybrid and the Crystal Gems. Then you are done and may return to Homeworld. Any questions?" She asked looking at him.

"Not about my mission, but about me. Why do I not need to eat? Why have you not taught me about shape shifting? And why have you not taught me about fusion? All of these things were put in my mind, but you have provided no clear explanations." Aaron said looking up at her behind his visor.

Yellow Diamond looked down upon him. "We have temporarily suspended your body in a stasis that will end once you return to Earth. As for shape shifting, it is a disgrace to your physical form and holds no place in my court. The same goes for fusion. Two weak insignificant beings coming together to form something even more flawed is pathetic and should only be done in battle as a last resort. Other than that, it is a waste and completely unacceptable in my court." She looked at Aaron who nodded his head, but behind his visor showed intrigue. "I have a crystal fighter arranged to take you to Earth where the last Gems we sent there were defeated in disgrace by those worthless Crystal Gems."

"Thank you my Diamond." Aaron stood up and bowed before leaving the palace and being escorted to a ship hangar. He walked up the landing hatch and closed it behind him as he entered the cockpit. His Gem knowledge informed him of how to read Gem and pilot a ship as he powered it on. "They told me I came from Earth, but I remember almost nothing about it." Aaron thought to himself as the ship started flying to the programmed coordinates. "No matter, I will destroy the Gem-human hybrid and earn the respect of Homeworld and my Diamond." Aaron accelerated the ship ready to head to Earth for his mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron's ship was hurdling through the depths of space. In the distance he could see Earth. Images of the oceans, the creatures inside, and the expansive masses of land rushed through his mind. His focus was lost while all of the old memories of Earth resurfaced in his mind while at the same time his ship was getting closer to Earth with no intent on slowing down.

 _At the same time…_

Steven along with his fellow Crystal Gems and Connie were laying on the beach looking at the stars together. "Aren't they pretty?" Steven asked.

"Beautiful." Connie said.

"Agreed." Garnet said adjusting her visor to show her top eye.

"Booring." Amethyst emphasized.

"They're just balls of heated gas in the recess of space." Pearl explained. "But I do see how you find the sparkling lights to be… pretty."

"Look, a shooting star! Everyone make a wish!" Connie shouted excitedly pointing to the sky and then closing her eyes.

"Steven closed his eyes and smiled excitedly."

Amethyst just shrugged and did the same.

"Done." Garnet said with no expression on her face.

"Oh, Earth traditions." Pearl said smiling. "Oh what the heck." She closed her eyes and made a wish.

"I wished for pizza. What did you guys wish for?" Amethyst asked excitedly.

"Amethyst, you're not supposed to say your wish." Connie explained smiling at her.

"So, no pizza?" She frowned.

"We can have pizza later." Garnet said putting her hands behind her head. "My wish already came true."

"What is it?" Steven asked running over to her.

"To have all of my friends here, together." Garnet said pulling all of them in to a hug.

"Garnet." Steven moaned as she broke the hug.

 _…_

What they thought was a shooting star was actually Aaron's ship entering the atmosphere. He snapped out of his trance when he heard alarms blaring and red lights flashing. He quickly took over the controls and started pulling the ship up trying to stabilize it while also trying to slow it down. He forced the ship up long enough to slow it down as it plowed through the earth eventually coming to a stop leaving a trail of smoke and destruction behind it. Aaron forced the hatch open and exited the ship to survey his surroundings. His ship had created a large crater that concealed part of it from people far away. He climbed the hill and stood atop it; he saw a town, some woods, and a large rock formation with a sandy beach beneath it and what looked like a house. He heard his stomach growl. "Need food." He mumbled as he walked towards the town.

He walked through the town clad in his armor until he saw a supermarket; it was closed. Aaron was in no mood to wait as he punched the door open with his fist. He heard an alarm go off and punched the control panel until it shut off. "I need something to eat." He thought to himself as he walked down the aisles. He remembered something called a sandwich as he walked down the aisles collecting the necessary ingredients to create the food item. He took a loaf of bread, some mustard, roast beef, Swiss cheese, lettuce, and tomato and combined them to what he remembered. He had eaten three sandwiches before he was satisfied. Then another feeling came to him, thirst. He walked to a cooler and pulled out a blue can with a cartoon picture of a cherry on it; it read cherry cola. Aaron opened the can as the bottom slit in his helmet opened revealing his mouth. One sip and a wave of pure joy washed over him. All of his thoughts of pain and suffering on Homeworld seemed to disappear as he drank the rest of the soda. "That was amazing." Aaron thought to himself as he drank another can faster than the last time. "I need more of that." He ripped the cooler from the wall and carried it towards the exit of the store with him. He saw a rack on the wall labeled seeds, and memories of helping someone garden seemed to come back to him. He grabbed several packets of the seeds before exiting the store with the cooler in his hands. When he got back to his ship, he wired the cooler to the ship's power core and then proceeded to plant the seeds in the ground and water them with an empty can that he had filled from a nearby river. He climbed in to the captain's chair of his ship and reclined as he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to an excited shrieking noise. He quickly exited the ship to see what it was. Standing there was a spectacled boy with blonde hair and a rather large figure. "Greetings extraterrestrial. My name is Ro-nal-do." He said slowly as he began taking pictures of Aaron with some rectangular device that kept emitting a bright light. Aaron walked over and took the device from him. "That's my phone. I use it to keep track of all the weird stuff in Beach City, and I put it on my blog, Keep Beach City Weird. Would you mind saying a few words for me."

Aaron crushed the phone in his hand and threw it to the ground. "Leave, now!" Ronaldo picked up the shattered remains of his phone and ran off fearing what he just saw.

Steven was just sitting down for his morning breakfast of waffles when he heard banging on the door. "Steven! Steven! Steeeevenn!" Ronaldo shouted banging on the door until Steven went to answer it.

"What is it, Ronaldo?" Steven asked shooting a glance over at his breakfast. "Amethyst, that's mine." He glared at her while she just shrugged and ate it anyway. "I guess I can just get a donut later." He sighed.

"Steven, did you notice anything in the sky last night?" Ronaldo asked nervously.

"Well I did see a shooting star." He said recalling the events of last night.

"It wasn't a shooting star. It…was…a…spaceship!" Ronaldo said shaking the small boy.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked nervously. "It could be a Homeworld Gem. I better go get the others."

"There's no time. Come on, before he drains our natural resources!" Ronaldo grabbed Steven's arm and began running with him, but not before they stopped at the Big Donut where Steven got his breakfast.

They were still walking through the town when they saw the mayor giving a speech in front of the supermarket. "Now the break-in to the supermarket was done by some sort of criminal mastermind, but I assure you that we are launching a full investigation in to what happened. If anyone has any information as to what happened, they are asked to contact the police. And remember, vote for Mayor Dewey."

"It was an alien!" Ronaldo shouted.

"That's enough." Mayor Dewey said walking off.

"Don't worry, I believe you Ronaldo." Steven said smiling at him.

"Let me go show you where he is." Ronaldo began walking with Steven to the crater he had discovered earlier that morning.

"It kind of looks like a Gem ship, but not like any of the ones I've seen." Steven said looking at it. "Stay back Ronaldo. I got this." Steven jumped down in to the crater and approached the ship.

The hatch opened as Aaron walked out. "I thought I told you to leave." He glared behind his visor at Ronaldo.

"What are you doing here?" Steven asked glaring at Aaron and noticing the Gem visible through his chest plate.

"It's none of your business, human. Now, leave." Aaron said making a fist.

"I'm a Crystal Gem, and it is my business." Steven said forming his shield.

"The hybrid!" Aaron said in shock. "You are the reason I'm here, the reason I exist. I'm going to destroy you!" Aaron formed his spear and ran at Steven knocking him on to his side.

"The reason that you exist, what's that supposed to mean?" Steven asked standing up and rushing Aaron who was pushed back slightly by the attack.

"The Diamonds made me to crush you." Aaron fired several beams from his staff that Steven blocked with his shield.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted as she, Garnet, and Amethyst ran over to him. "Amethyst said that Ronaldo dragged you off and we came here as fast as we could to see what it was." She then looked over at Aaron. "An Indigolite! What is your business here?" Pearl asked eyeing the gem visible in his armor.

"To take out the hybrid. Where is your master, Pearl?" Aaron glared at her.

"I serve myself!" Pearl shouted wielding her spear while Garnet readied her fists and Amethyst pulled out her whip.

"What a ragtag bunch. A Pearl with no master, a perma-fusion, and a defective Quartz, pathetic and disgraceful." Aaron said rushing at them with his spear.

"You're the pathetic one!" Garnet shouted as she swung at him and knocked him back.

"His armor is protecting him!" Pearl said glaring at Aaron who brushed off the attack. She and him locked spears both showing strong technique and no clear advantage.

"Allow me to help with that." Amethyst's whip wrapped around Aaron and dragged him through the dirt. He formed his spear and hurled it at her causing her to lose her grip on the whip.

"Why can't Homeworld just leave us…alone!?" Garnet shouted as she landed a powerful uppercut on Aaron who was thrown back by the force.

"I didn't want to be here. It's…his…fault." Aaron mumbled weakly pointing at Steven before passing out.

"What do we do with him?" Pearl asked.

"I do. We take him back to the temple and find out what he knows." Garnet said picking Aaron up and swinging him over her shoulder.

"Hey Pearl." Steven asked running up beside her. "What's an Indigolite?"

"Indigolites are very powerful Gems. They possess cold, calculating, tactical minds along with impressive fighting skills; their emotions rarely surface. They serve as assassins for Homeworld and truly are a model of strategy and power…" Pearl explained.

"But they're flawed." Garnet chimed in. "They only think about themselves and rarely take orders from others. So few of them exist on Homeworld because most of them flee the planet. They find comfort in being by themselves which is why they take on the role of assassins, not soldiers, and they usually only take orders directly from their Diamond."

"So you think the Diamonds wanted me?" Steven asked nervously.

"Yes, but we won't let them." Garnet said as they continued walking to the temple. Steven smiled and nodded his head.

 _A little while later…_

Aaron's eyes opened. He tried moving his arms, but something was holding him back. "Where am I?" He asked trying to get a better look at his surroundings only to see Steven staring at him directly.

"You're in my house." Steven said smiling.

"Now, let's see who you really are." Garnet said walking over and grabbing the helmet. She pulled it off and let it fall to the floor out of shock. "Y-y-you're a hu-human?"

"Whaaaaat?" Pearl asked jumping back.

"Well this just got interesting." Amethyst said walking over.

"This is so cool!" Steven ran up to Aaron while Pearl held him back.

"Steven! Don't go near him. We still don't know what he is." Pearl said nervously.

Aaron looked around and broke the ropes and then stood up. He hit the stone on his wrist activating the line to the Diamonds. A Pearl answered. "Yellow Diamond's hybrid reporting in. I need her immediately." The Pearl nodded its head as Yellow Diamond appeared on the screen.

"Have you destroyed the other one yet?" She asked.

"No, I have failed my mission and have been captured." Aaron said turning the screen to the Gems who grew nervous.

"You bring shame to Homeworld and will be shattered when you return." She said making a fist.

Steven ran over and ripped the stone from Aaron's gauntlet. "He's not going back to Homeworld. He's staying on Earth where he belongs!"

"Neither you nor him have any say in this matter." Yellow Diamond said.

"Well you don't have any say about me doing this!" Steven ran outside with the Gems and Aaron following closely behind him. Aaron watched in horror as Steven threw the stone in to the ocean.

Aaron grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You idiot, now how will I get home?"

Garnet picked up Aaron who dropped Steven. "You are home. Homeworld is not your home. It was your prison."

Aaron looked at her and saw several things flash in his mind. Garnet dropped him on to the sand. "No, no, no, it…can't…be. Homeworld gave me this power. I serve the Diamonds. Earth left me with nothing."

"What's going on with him?" Steven asked watching Aaron start to cry.

"He's coming back to his senses." Garnet crossed her arms. "Come on. let's give him some time to process all of this." She grabbed Steven while she and the others all went back inside. Aaron was on the beach, crying and punching the ground in a violent manner that left a few craters due to the enhanced strength of his gauntlets.

Steven watched from a window and sighed. "Hopefully I can help him."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been getting a lot of feedback on this story, and I know that I need to slow down. Hopefully this chapter moves at a slower pace and is enjoyable for all of you. Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to hear what you have to say, good, bad, or whatever.**

Aaron reduced another boulder to rubble when Steven walked over. "Are you okay?"

Aaron looked at Steven with hatred in his eyes. "No, I'm not okay. I'm stuck here because of you and those things you call friends." Aaron punched the ground and actually created a few shards of glass with the force.

"Well punching the beach isn't going to help you. And you're not stuck here, your home is here." Steven told him.

"Was…my home was here." Aaron said sitting on the beach.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Steven asked sitting next to him.

"Do you have any cherry cola? It helps me calm down and think." Aaron asked staring at the ocean.

"I might. Lemme go check." Steven ran inside and to the fridge where he grabbed four cans.

"Steven, what are you doing with all of that?" Pearl asked suspiciously.

"The Indigolite asked for it. It helps him stay calm and think." Steven said.

"Well, I'm coming with you. I don't trust him." Pearl said following Steven to the door.

"Pearl, stay here. He's an Indigolite. We're lucky that he may talk to Steven. Anyone else interfering may provoke him." Garnet said making Pearl nod her head.

"Fine, but if anything happens to Steven, I'm holding that thing accountable."

"Nothing's going to happen, and he's not a thing. He's a human, like me." Steven walked out the door and towards the beach where Aaron was still sitting with his knees close to his chest. "Here." He handed Aaron a can.

Aaron took the can and opened the lid hearing the familiar release of carbonation. He took a sip and let out a sigh. "Thank you. You're kinder than the Diamonds made you out to be."

"No problem, so…can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Steven asked opening a can and grabbing a notepad and pencil.

"My name is Aaron, and I'm fifteen. I was abducted by several Ruby Gem soldiers and brought back to Homeworld. I was introduced to the Diamonds and then it all began."

"What all began?" Steven asked nervously.

"They started by telling me about you and the Crystal Gems. They kept saying that the hybrid had to be shattered. You're the hybrid, but they wanted to create their own hybrid to send a message."

"You're the other hybrid…" Steven said looking at Aaron who nodded his head.

"It was a painful process to become what I was. They locked me in a chamber and suppressed all of my knowledge to make room for all of the Gem knowledge that they put in to my mind. Then it got worse. Another chamber was in the room and inside was a girl."

"Indigolite?" Steven interrupted. Aaron nodded his head as he crushed the empty can in his hand and picked up another.

"She seemed happy to be merged with me. On occasion, it almost feels like she talks to me. The merging was an incredibly painful process. I was blasted with her energy until my body accepted her gem. I can still feel that pain. Then came the training, it was quick, painful, but effective. They trained me to use my spear, but when I failed they would electrocute me."

"That sounds awful. The Gems never did that to me. They only made me feel good about succeeding and trying." Steven said putting a hand on his shoulder only to be pushed away by Aaron.

"I'm not you or the Gems." Aaron returned to his story. "They then armed me with Gem-tech and my ship. I was given my mission by Yellow Diamond herself. Destroy the other hybrid and return to Homeworld to be honored by her and the citizens. I failed that mission and will remain in exile on Earth." Aaron finished off the can and grabbed the other.

"Man, you sure like that stuff." Steven said still on his first can. "But Earth isn't that bad. You should know that. After all, this is where you grew up and made all of your memories."

"Have you been listening!?" Aaron asked in anger. "They took those memories from me. I have nothing left here. All of it is gone."

"Maybe, but that just means that you need to try and make some new memories. Come on. Let's go see my dad and see if he has any clothes that you can have." Steven stood up motioning for Aaron to follow him who reluctantly did so.

"Should we follow them?" Pearl asked nervously watching from the window.

"No, we let Steven handle this." Garnet told her.

"But what if he…I mean…it just doesn't seem safe…" Pearl was about to continue, but Garnet stopped her.

"We can't interfere right now. When he's comfortable with us, then you can intervene. Now, I have to go." Garnet walked to the warp pad and teleported away.

"I have to keep an eye on him." Pearl said running out the door to follow them.

 _…_

"Hey kiddo, what can I do for you, and your uhh…friend?" Greg asked as his son ran over with Aaron walking behind him.

"Oh, dad, this is Aaron. He's kind of like me."

"I'm nothing like you." Aaron said crossing his arms.

"We were wondering if you might have some clothes that he can have. Homeworld kind of just left him in that armor."

"I might have something. Let me check in the van." Greg ducked in to the vehicle and tossed a few boxes outside.

"He lives in there?" Aaron asked eyeing the blankets and mattress.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Steven asked.

"Whatever." Aaron said as Greg hopped out of the van.

"Feel free to use whatever's there. Some of it might be a little big or it doesn't really fit me anymore." Greg said rubbing the back of his head shyly. Aaron picked up the boxes and walked behind the carwash.

He removed all of the armor leaving him naked; Homeworld had stripped him of all of his earthly possessions. He picked up a package of boxers and opened them. He put them on followed by a pair of black jeans and a belt. He picked up what looked like a black and silver rodeo shirt and put it on. It didn't look that appealing to him. He picked up a glass shard on the ground and cut off the sleeves so that it looked like a t-shirt. He had the top three buttons unbuttoned revealing the blue, triangle gem in his chest. He then laced up a pair of brown work boots and walked out from behind the barn.

"Not bad." Greg said looking at him. "Can you believe I hardly used those boots when I worked on my aunt and uncle's farm?"

"I can believe it." Aaron said looking at him while Greg frowned a little bit.

"You could say thank you." Steven said nudging Aaron a little.

"Thank you." Aaron told him before grabbing his armor and walking off.

"Sorry about him, dad. He's going through some stuff. I need to go catch up with him." Steven said hugging his dad.

"It's okay kiddo, I was a teenager once, and I'm sure being a Gem doesn't help."

"Hey wait up!" Steven shouted chasing after Aaron. Pearl was watching them from afar.

"Why do you keep following me? I'm not doing anything for you or to you." Aaron asked looking down at him.

"I don't know. I guess I just like hanging out with you."

"Just stay out of my way." Aaron said as they approached his ship.

"Wait outside. I need to go put my armor in the stronghold."

"Wait, I wanna see inside your ship." Steven said excitedly.

"Later, this is private business." Aaron said coldly as he walked inside the ship and hit a panel on the wall and entered a code opening a secure hatch where he hung the armor on display before the hatch closed.

"Steven, are you okay?" Pearl asked running towards him.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here."

"I'm keeping an eye on you and him." Pearl said glaring towards the ship.

"Pearl, you shouldn't be here right now." Steven said nervously.

Just then a spear whizzed past Pearl. "You shouldn't be here at all." Aaron said making another spear materialize in his hand. "I let you follow us because you didn't interfere. Now, I assume that you were planning to ambush me right now, but I won't be letting that happen."

"You have it all wrong. I was just performing…recon." Pearl said defensively as she pulled out her spear. "But I have no problem defeating you in battle!"

"Then show me." Aaron got in to his fight stance. Both of them ignored Steven who was pleading for them to stop.

They both rushed at each other, their spears locked. "Show me your might." Pearl said pushing on his spear with hers.

"Show me some skill." Aaron performed a low sweep and knocked Pearl on to the ground. Aaron was about to pierce her with his staff, but she rolled back before standing back up and charging at him once more.

"Not bad." Pearl said smiling as she blasted Aaron with a beam from her spear. Aaron spun his spear in a circular motion that deflected the blast. Aaron fired a beam from his spear that collided with another beam from Pearl's spear that sent both fighters flying back. Pearl landed gracefully while Aaron rolled back and then stood up. Pearl rushed at him and their spears locked once more. "Looks like we're coming to a draw." Pearl smiled.

"Nope." Aaron quickly retracted his spear and ducked to the side before jumping up high ready to impale Pearl who had lost her balance due to the sudden maneuver.

"Stop it, both of you!" Steven shouted running in front of Pearl and pulling out his shield. Aaron was thrown back by the force bouncing off of the shield.

"Thank you, Steven." Pearl said standing up. "Now, I'm going to finish this." She pulled out her spear just as Aaron pulled out his.

Steven ran in front of them. "No! Both of you need to stop fighting and hug. Now!" Steven shouted as he created a bubble that trapped them all together. "I'm not releasing the bubble until you guys hug and make-up."

Pearl's spear vanished as she walked over to Aaron. "He's not bluffing." She said crossing her arms.

Aaron looked at Steven and then Pearl. He retracted his spear. "Pearl, I'm so sorry for fighting with you." Aaron said approaching her.

"As am I." Pearl approached him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Aaron looked down at Steven who smiled and nodded his head at Aaron. Aaron reciprocated the hug to Pearl. He also whispered in to her ear. "If you and I are ever alone, I will shatter you." The bubble popped as they broke the hug.

"Come on Pearl. Let's get going." Steven said taking her hand and walking away. Pearl glanced once more at Aaron who glared spitefully at her before returning to his ship.

"I don't trust him at all." She thought to herself.

 _Back at the temple…_

"Pearl, I specifically told you not to follow them." Garnet said crossing her arms.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. He just seems so dangerous and unstable." Pearl said rubbing her shoulder with her head down.

"I know but what you did may have made him more unstable." Garnet sighed.

"So what did you do while Pearl was following them around?" Amethyst asked swallowing a stick of butter.

"I went to visit Lapis and Peridot. I thought some help from former Homeworld residents would be beneficial. They've told me a few things that they know and have agreed to go and visit Aaron. Pearl, I want you to stay away from him for now."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Garnet." Pearl cringed a little bit.

"Good, now how about we go and get some dinner?" Garnet asked as she patted Steven on the back.

The next day, Aaron woke up, got dressed, tended to his garden which seemed to have a few sprouts, and decided to go and find something for breakfast. He walked in to Beach City; several people waved and smiled and wished him a good morning. Aaron showed no emotion as he looked around for something to eat. He came across a store called The Big Donut and walked inside; a bell rang alerting them of his presence. Aaron saw Steven talking to a short blonde-haired girl at the counter. "Oh, hey Aaron." Steven said taking a donut from the girl. "This is Sadie."

"Oh, hey." Sadie said smiling at him. "Can I get you something?"

Aaron walked over to the case and looked inside. He saw several varieties of donuts several of which looked fairly appetizing. "It's hard to choose just one, isn't it?" Steven asked also looking in to the case. Aaron nodded his head. "Sadie, give him that one." Sadie reached in to the case and pulled out a maple syrup flavored donut. "Take a bite." Steven said excitedly. Aaron did so and smiled. It tasted very good to him. "Good right?" Aaron nodded his head and finished up the donut. Aaron watched Steven pay her for the donuts.

"Thank you." Aaron mumbled.

"No problem." Steven smiled at him.

Just then, a boy with two large holes in his ears walked behind the counter. "Who's this guy? One of your weird friends?" Lars smirked as he kicked up his feet.

Aaron grabbed his leg and pulled him forward. He then picked up Lars by the collar of his shirt and held him against the wall. "What did you call me?" Aaron asked glaring at him with his deep blue eyes.

"Steven, make him put me down!" Lars shrieked in fear.

"Apologize." Aaron said pushing him up against the wall once more.

"I'm sorry." Lars said in fear.

Aaron let him drop to the floor before walking towards the door. "Thank you, Steven." Aaron walked out of the store heading back to his ship.

"I'm sorry about him. He's kind of new here." Steven rubbed the back of his head nervously before running out of the store.

"You had that coming." Sadie smirked.

"If he hadn't caught me off guard, I would have kicked him in to next week." Lars said punching the air and then falling backwards.

"Whatever you say." Sadie chuckled a little bit.

 _Meanwhile…_

"This Gem-tech is incredibly advanced. It's a Peridot's dream!" She squealed with excitement as she began toying with one of the control panels. "I like how he powers his Earth tech with the ship's power core, brilliant!"

"Let's just get this over with." Lapis sighed as she leaned on one of the walls and crossed her arms.

"Hold on. I think I might have found something." Peridot said currently combing through one of the ship's logs.

"Uhhhh, Peridot…" Lapis touched her on the shoulder.

"Not now Lapis. I'm still working." Peridot cut her off.

"Well, someone's coming." Lapis said running outside the ship to confront the intruder. Peridot sighed and followed along with her.

"More Gems." Aaron crossed his arms glaring at them. His eyes rested on Lapis. Her shade of blue reminded him of his own gem, Indigolite. "It's my fault that she's gone." Aaron thought to himself feeling his chest where the gem rested.

"We were just looking." Peridot said nervously cowering behind Lapis.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked glaring at him.

"It's nothing." Aaron snapped out of his trance. "Leave now or fight." His spear materialized in his hand.

"It's cool. We're leaving." Lapis said as her wings materialized and she grabbed Peridot before flying away.

Aaron ran in to his ship and looked around. Shockingly, everything was where it should be and nothing was damaged. "Those Crystal Gems are becoming a pain." He cursed to himself as he walked off of the ship and opened the stolen cooler. He grabbed a can of cherry cola and sat down in a lawn chair before cracking open the can and taking a sip. He let out a sigh of relief as he sipped the beverage and eased his nerves.

 _Meanwhile…_

"So did you find any weapons or anything?" Pearl asked nervously to Lapis and Peridot who were sitting on the couch in Steven's home.

"Nothing really, besides a stronghold, the ship's weapons, and some analytical equipment. All of his Homeworld communications seem to be fried." Peridot explained.

"Well, that's a relief, but what's in the stronghold?"

"I don't know. I didn't have the qualifications or the pass code." Peridot sighed. "I'm sorry."

Garnet put a hand on her shoulder. "You did fine. We now have more information than what we would have before."

"I think I know what he has in the stronghold. He said something about putting his armor in there for safekeeping." Steven said with his hand on his chin.

"I don't blame him. That armor is very powerful." Garnet said recalling their battle.

"I'd like to see it." Peridot said crossing her arms.

"Just stay out of trouble, Perry." Amethyst chimed in.

"Thank you both for your help. You can go now." Garnet told them. They walked over to the warp pad and teleported away heading for the farm.

"So what are we gonna do about him now?" Amethyst asked excitedly. "Kick his butt? Tie him up and interrogate him, torture?" She asked with a mischievous grin forming on her face.

"Nothing." Garnet said taking a seat on the couch and kicking her feet up.

"Nothing? Garnet, you can't be serious." Pearl said anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm with Pearl on this one. Let's go kick his butt." Amethyst said.

"No, we're going to let him come to us. If we go to him, things are going to get worse. And from what I've seen, he seems to come to Steven a lot." Garnet said smiling as she tussled his hair.

"Don't worry Garnet. I have this under control." Steven smiled and firmly nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I haven't updated for a while. The reason is because I've been busy with college. Well, anyway, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.**

Aaron sat on top of his ship with a can of soda in his hand. He looked out to the ocean which glistened under the stars. He sipped from the can until it was empty. He crushed it in his hand and tossed it aside. It landed in a pile of empty cans that had been accumulating since he had arrived on Earth.

Aaron stood up on top of his ship and looked down and then up at the stars.

 _I was made for revenge_

 _I was made from hatred_

 _I was made from darkness_

 _I was forced in to a relationship_

His gem shined briefly as he looked down at it before returning to looking back up.

 _My mission's done_

 _I'm stuck on Earth_

 _This place I once called home_

 _I alone must roam_

He looked down as his spear materialized in his hand. He looked up and hurled his spear deep into the night sky as he jumped off of his ship.

 _My enemies call me friend_

 _I don't know if it's just pretend_

 _I don't know what to believe_

 _Who is friend and who is foe_

 _Whether I should stay or go_

 _Whether it's best to fight or run_

 _All I know is that my life is far from done_

He caught the spear in his hand and began twirling it. He wasn't paying attention as Steven arrived and began watching from behind a rock.

 _I've been told to go with the flow_

 _That's just not my thing_

 _I've always been calculate-ing_

 _No, no, NO!_

He hurled his spear once more into the sky.

 _Everything here is chaos_

 _I'm going insane on this messed up planet_

 _Revenge is on my mind_

 _I want those Homeworld leaders to fall to their knees_

 _Begging for mercy only to end up like me_

 _Broken on the inside_

Garnet had shown up and took cover with Steven behind the rock.

 _Their monuments will fall_

 _Their armies will be reduced to rubble_

 _Just maybe, those Crystal Gems aren't trouble_

 _But rather my allies_

 _The Diamonds have been wise_

 _Carefully filling me with their lies_

 _It's now my goal to bring about their demise_

 _Any way I have to. You hear me Diamonds!?_

 _Your weapon has gone rogue, and he's coming for you_

His spear came down just as he jumped back creating a small crater in the ground before it disappeared.

Garnet came out from her hiding place behind the rock and leaned on it as she began doing a slow clap with a smile on her face.

Aaron looked over at her. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're on our side." She smiled crossing her arms. Aaron walked over and extended his hand to Garnet. "Welcome to the team, Aaron." She shook his hand smiling. "Do you want to come back to the temple with us?" Aaron nodded his head.

"But just for tonight."

"Perfectly fine with me. Come on." Garnet said walking off with Steven following closely behind her. Aaron followed them as they walked back to the temple.

 _Back at the temple…_

Aaron sat on the couch with a mug full of coffee in his hand while Garnet and the others were in the kitchen talking.

"Garnet, why did you let that thing in to our house. He could be conspiring against us as we speak." Pearl glanced over at Aaron watching him sip from the mug.

"He's a human, like me." Steven said trying to reassure Pearl.

A sympathetic smile formed on her face. "Steven, no one's like you. Even if he has a gem."

"Maybe he's just scared. I mean Peridot and Lapis were pretty scared when they found out they were trapped on Earth."

"You always have a point." Garnet smiled adjusting her sunglasses.

"Why don't we go talk to him?" Amethyst suggested looking rather impatient.

"Also a fair point." Garnet said walking away.

"But what are we going to say. Don't we need a plan or something?" Pearl asked.

"Nope, we just gotta wing it." Steven smiled as he and the others sat around Aaron who looked at all of them before sitting down the empty mug.

"I'm not giving you any of my tech, and I'm not your friend. I'm an ally at best." He crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"All good terms to work off of, but hopefully we can change that." Garnet said crossing her arms as she reclined on the couch.

"If I may begin, I was wondering what Homeworld is like right now." Pearl asked.

"I can't say much. I didn't get to really explore it. Everything is big and impressive. Very high-tech. The Diamonds are cold calculating things, and they want you dead, but I want them dead." Aaron's fists clenched slightly before relaxing once more.

"It's okay to be frustrated." Pearl put a hand on his shoulder.

Aaron pushed it off. "I don't need your pity." Pearl quickly pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. I…We all know that you're going through a lot right now."

"Can we just talk about this later?"

"Fine with me." Garnet stood up with the others who walked off to their rooms in the temple.

Aaron sprawled out on the couch and closed his eyes. A few moments later, Steven walked over and draped a blanket over him. "Thank you." Aaron mumbled as his eyes opened slightly.

"No problem. Just get some rest." Steven smiled jumping in to his bed and turning out the lights.

 _…_

Aaron stood up. Everything around him was pitch black. He fell down, and saw a crack in his gem. It kept growing. Pieces of the gem started to disappear. Pieces of himself started to disappear. "Noooooooo!"

He woke up breathing heavily and sweating. Garnet was sitting next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. My future-vision told me that this might happen. Well, you better go back to sleep." She smiled standing up ready to leave, but Aaron grabbed her arm.

"Wait, can we just talk?" Garnet sat down while Aaron sat up.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me about fusion?" Aaron asked nervously.

"It's a little hard to explain, but I'll give it my best shot. You dance with your partner. You get in to a rhythm until you are perfectly in sync. Then you become one being, just like your dance. You are together. You are one person yet two people merged together. If you can't make your personalities work together, then the fusion becomes unstable. You don't want that. It's like a relationship. It's better to be alone than with bad people."

"Do you think I could do it?" Aaron asked.

"Possibly." Garnet said.

"I meant right now." Aaron said standing up.

"Not right now. It's late. Also, you need to think long and hard about who you want to fuse with. Doing it on impulse might not be the best idea."

"I understand." Aaron laid his head down while Garnet stood up and walked away.

"Sleep well." Aaron nodded his head drifting back off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Steven woke up early the next morning and ran down the stairs. He saw the couch. The blankets and pillows were folded neatly. Aaron was gone. "I'll go check up on him later." He sighed walking in to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

Aaron wasn't in his ship asleep or even working on his gear. He was washing the windows for Funland Arcade under the supervision of Mr. Smiley. "No streaks on those windows boy." He smiled watching Aaron clean. His demeanor was cold and unamused as he finished the task at hand.

"Now what?"

"Now, you take this." Mr. Smiley handed him a belt with a coin holder on it. "Your job is very simple and very important. You make sure the machines work, you make sure no paper money is in those kids pockets, only quarters, and most importantly, you give out no refunds whatsoever. You got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Sir, I like that. Good luck kid." Mr. Smiley handed him a keychain and walked off twirling his other keys whistling a happy tune.

As he opened the doors, kids started to wander in to the arcade coming to him for quarters. One of the kids approached him. "Hey mister, the machine's stopped working." Aaron followed the boy to the older machine. Pixelated dots kept blurring the screen. Aaron opened up the bottom of the machine and peered inside to see two exposed wires crossed. He untangled them and closed the machine. It started working once more. The boy looked at him. "Can I get my quarter back?"

"No." Aaron walked off leaving the boy defeated.

Later in the day, a boy wearing a sailor suit walked past the counter carrying a crowbar. Aaron watched him trying to open one of the machines. The boy looked up when a spear landed within inches of his nose. "Run." The boy didn't move as Aaron picked him up by the back of his shirt with the spear tip. He walked outside and hurled the spear like a javelin.

Steven was walking along the boardwalk when he saw a familiar face fly by and hit a wall before the spear disappeared. "Onion, are you okay?" Steven ran over to help him up. Onion ran off. "Aaron." Steven mumbled walking off towards the arcade.

Aaron was sitting at his counter watching the kids feed the machines. Steven walked up and rang the bell. "Why did you do that to Onion?"

"I tolerate a lot of things. Theft in broad daylight is not one of them. If you steal, you don't let people know that it's you. It's obnoxious and risky."

"So you're okay with stealing at night?"

"Yeah, I am. Now do you need quarters or are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving." Steven grumbled leaving the arcade.

 _Later that night…_

"If he doesn't mind stealing at night." Steven chuckled pulling a ski mask over his face as Amethyst did the same. The two walked on to the ship and up to the vault. Amethyst began banging on it. "Shhh! Aaron's probably asleep." A spear whizzed past them.

"Was asleep." He grumbled. "Is what's in there that important to you? Because it's not opening without the combination."

"Kind of." Steven said looking at Aaron.

"Just stop coming on to my ship." He looked at them and walked over to the safe which scanned his hand before sliding open. "It's just my armor."

Steven looked at it and then looked behind it where he saw a faint glow. "What about this?" Steven asked pulling out a blue bubble.

"Don't worry about it." Aaron reached for it only for Steven to hold it back.

"Tell me who it is." Steven looked at the trapped gem inside the bubble.

"Fine, let's go and talk about it." Aaron closed the vault and walked off the ship. He lit a fire in the stone pit and sat in one of the camping chairs. Steven and Amethyst soon joined him in the other chairs followed by Garnet and Pearl who looked rather unhappy with Steven. Garnet crumpled up a note and tossed it in to the fire. "Give me the bubble." Aaron said holding his hand out to Steven. He refused until Garnet gave him a look. He clutched the bubble tightly as he began his story.

 _Aaron was tending his small garden when a pod crashed in a nearby field. A pink-haired gem emerged from the ship holding a battle axe in her hand. He approached. "Are you the rogue gem?"_

 _"_ _You're going to wish that I wasn't." He readied his spear and swung knocking her back._

 _"_ _You're a mistake that needs to be erased." She charged knocking him back followed by her leaping at him nearly decapitating him with her axe._

 _"_ _That's what I think about the Diamonds."_

 _She punched his eye. "Disrespectful, filthy-mouthed, hybrid slime." Aaron managed to shove her off and ran in to his ship. "Hiding is such a pathetic, cowardice tactic."_

 _The gem was hit by a spear. "Not hiding, just stalling. Now, get ready for the real fight." He now wore his armor as he charged her kicking her high in to the sky followed by a swift punch that sent her flying in to the ground. Aaron held his spear to her gem. "Last words before I shatter you like I will the Diamonds?"_

 _"_ _If you were the first, I can't wait to see how the others turn out." She laughed looking him in the eye._

 _"_ _What do you mean by others?" Aaron scowled at her._

 _"_ _The Diamonds are looking for more humans to merge with gems. Stronger than you. They will shatter you. You can ask the Diamonds yourself. I have a line in my pod." Aaron delivered a swift blow to her face causing her to poof as he bubbled the gem._

 _"_ _Your intel has earned you the right of hostage." He held the bubble closely as he walked over to the pod. He ripped out the line and activated it. A pearl appeared on the screen. "Yellow Diamond, now." The pearl looked at him and immediately transferred him._

 _"_ _Hello there, Aaron." Yellow Diamond looked at him calmly from her throne._

 _"_ _I heard that you have others, like me."_

 _"_ _Not yet, but rest assured, soon. And their first mission will be to shatter you."_

 _"_ _Your soldier is still alive." He held up the bubble._

 _Yellow Diamond glared at him. "What's your plan?"_

 _"_ _Shatter her, you, and all of the other Diamonds."_

 _"_ _Rest assured, I'll have you shattered first." She smirked ending the transmission and activating the detonator. Aaron hurled the crystal in to the lake and ducked in to the pod watching it explode._

"Why haven't you shattered her yet?" Steven asked nervously.

"I'm thinking about how I want to do it." Aaron's fist tightened as he held the bubble in his hand. Steven shivered at the thoughts of what Aaron would do to the gem. "That's all I have to say. Goodnight." Aaron doused the fire and locked himself in his ship.

"I want to save that gem." Steven mumbled standing up.

"As do I, but he is the one who poofed it, and he's not going to give it up that easily." Garnet walked off looking angry. The others soon followed her.

Aaron sat on the homemade bed in what used to be his cargo hold. He picked up an old book that he found at the library. It was a catalog of gem locations on Earth made by Buddy Budwick. He picked up his flashlight and began flipping through the pages. "I need something torment that stupid gem. Let's see what there is. Strawberries and giant axes, no. The desert, no. Old gem factory, no. Volcanic furnace, interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting for a while, but I have been busy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be.**

A girl with shoulder length brown hair tied off in to a ponytail walked home with tears in her eyes. "Why do some guys have to be such jerks?" She cursed to herself unlocking the door. She walked up the stairs undisturbed; her parents had gone out for the night. She stepped in to the bathroom and began running water in the shower while she took off her clothes. She stepped inside and let the water wash over her. She was too distracted in her thoughts about what had happened and the sound of the water to hear one of her windows open and five small, red creatures enter the house.

"Humans live in these things. Let's find one." One of them instructed the others who all nodded their heads splitting up to wander the house. Two of them walked in to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. They began throwing food all over the room. "No humans in here!"

Another of them punched the TV and began ripping out components. "No humans in here either!"

The girl stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She looked in to the mirror to see the brown eyes staring back at her. She sighed returning to her room and changing in to a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt. She heard a loud clanging noise downstairs which made her jump a little as she grabbed the baseball bat from her softball bag. She carefully walked downstairs ready to swing at whatever was down there. "Whoever's down here better get out!"

"Human!" One of the rubies shouted charging at her. She quickly turned around and swung the bat knocking the small creature across the room. "Get her!" Two more of them shouted charging at her. She swung her bat again knocking one of them back. She hit the other one hard enough that the bat was bent as the creature turned in to a gem.

"I've got to get out of here." She dropped the broken bat and ran out of the house in just her pajamas. She ran down the street only turning around occasionally to see the rubies chasing her. They appeared to be growing bigger and fewer in number.

A car pulled up beside her. A boy with black hair and green eyes looked at her panicked expression. She looked at him as he unlocked the door. In her current, distraught state of my mind, she got into the car. "You running from those things too?"

"Yeah." She said letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Five of them broke in to my house."

"Mine too." She said buckling up her seatbelt.

"I'm Colt." He said keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Jamie." She said looking back to see a much larger ruby chasing after them. The car soon came to a stop. "Why did you stop?"

"Look in front." Colt said pointing to the pair of giant red legs in front of them. "We're cornered." He slammed his head on the steering wheel in frustration. The ruby in the front reached down and flicked the glass shattering the windshield. "My eye!" Colt shouted in pain as blood trickled down his face. He broke out in to a flurry of obscenities and cursing as the car was lifted up and the roof was torn off.

The ruby grabbed the two humans and began walking off. "Humans secured." The two giant rubies chuckled to themselves.

 _Days later…_

Aaron stood at the base of a volcano fully clad in his armor. "This is the place." He reached into the bag on his back and pulled out the blue bubble containing the gem he captured. He walked through a square entrance that was wide open. Inside he could see several old weapons, materials, as well as a few drops of lava dripping into a large vat. He walked around and looked down a large pit to see lava as well as several crushed bits of rock. He walked forward and accidentally bumped a mannequin fully clad in armor. Its arm moved mechanically causing a panel in the wall to open and several lights to flicker on illuminating the once dark hall. Lining the walls were drill tips attached to large mechanisms that appeared to go on the arm. "A great engineer makes a copy. A crazy one builds an arsenal." He picked one off the wall and strapped it to his arm. He aimed it at the air and watched the fast movement of the drill before it retracted. "Time to have my revenge."

He popped the bubble and tossed the gem on to the floor. The gem regained its form and rubbed its eyes. It looked at Aaron who was holding the drill tip to its gem. "Do it." She looked at him coldly. Aaron focused the weapon and watched in the blink of an eye as the gem was reduced to shards. He quickly collected them before tossing them into the lava vat.

"I have to get these things out of here." He walked back through the hall bubbling all of the drill weapons and sending them to his ship. He left the forge and walked up the hill seeing a warp pad. He debated about making the long trip home or walking through the temple. He sighed stepping on to the warp pad. He walked through Steven's house and out the door while everyone simply stared at him.

"Should we be concerned?" Pearl asked.

"Not yet." Garnet said crossing her arms.

Aaron returned to his ship and set to work popping all of the bubbles and packing the weapons into one of his crates that he kept in his room. He put a lock on it for an added layer of security.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jenny and Colt were both sitting in chambers while Peridots assessed their physical states. Two gems were in the chambers adjacent from theirs. The two of them shouted in pain as the Peridots gave them Gem knowledge. "Preparing human female to merge with Amber. Go." One of them said pushing buttons on a panel while Jenny screamed as the gemstone grew on the back of her hand. "Now preparing human male to merge with Chrome Diopside. Go." Colt screamed alongside Jenny as the gemstone filled out his eye socket.

The two hybrids were dragged to the armory where the Bismuth who had dealt with Aaron was waiting. She fit colt in an armor similar to his, but his helmet allowed room for his gem to be seen. Jenny's armor seemed to conform more to her body as opposed to Colt's. Her gem was visible through her gloves.

The two were then sent to the training room. "Show us your power!" A Gem shouted pushing Jenny to the ground. She stood up and punched the Gem to the ground.

"No, your weapon!" Another shouted slamming her to the ground. Colt stood there watching what was happening in disbelief. Jenny calmed herself watching the other Gems pull out weapons of their own. She watched how focused they were. She tried doing the same making a baseball bat materialize in her hand.

"That's a new one." One of the observing Peridots said making notes while the other laughed watching Jenny pummel the other Gems. "Now for the male!" It shouted looking at Colt who was merely observing.

"Jenny, how did you do that?" Colt asked flicking the gem in his eye.

"Focus yourself and stuff happens." She said saving Colt from a charging Gem. Colt took a deep breath and watched as throwing stars materialized in his hands. He began throwing them with a superhuman level of precision. He kept going until the Peridots made him stop.

"Okay, humans, training has to be quick. The Diamonds want you on Earth to shatter the defective one pronto." A door opened which they exited through.

They were led down the hall by Quartz soldiers who led them to a chamber where Yellow Diamond was sitting. She appeared to be analyzing them before she spoke. "Hopefully having two of you will keep the other one out of trouble. Letting an Indigolite go off unsupervised was a poor decision. I have given you two better armor and a better ship. Try not to disappoint me."

"Yes my Diamond." They said in unison. Obedience training was put in to the memory implant after the last experience with Aaron. Jenny and Colt boarded one of the green hand ships. Colt piloted the ship and plotted the course for Earth as the ship left Homeworld.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue Diamond held a tablet-like device in her hand. The images on it showed the human zoo that Pink Diamond had left behind. "Humans possess so much power to love and be innocent, but they also possess the same capacity for hatred and violence."

"It's wonderful!" Yellow Diamond exclaimed with a smirk. "Under our influence, we could command an unstoppable army like no other."

"It is not the time for such things to be discussed. The rogue must still be dealt with. Then we have to worry about what we have put them through." Blue Diamond left the chamber with her head bowed.

 _…_

Aaron looked at the bright morning sun. He could see an object in the sky. He picked up the binoculars by his lawn chair to get a closer view. He could see a green hand coming closer. _No sweat._ He set the binoculars aside and went into his ship to grab his armor. Finally sliding on the helmet, he could feel the full power that the armor provided him. He saw the breaking point sitting on the table. _Later._

 _…_

Colt was steering the ship calmly. His gem knowledge granted him perfect control of the large vessel. Jenny was holding a device in her hand looking at the writing on it. "The ship is more than capable of transporting several prisoners as well as cargo."

Colt's attention was lost when he saw the Earth. Memories came flooding back to him; the ship became unsteady briefly before he regained control. He remained unresponsive trying to process the memories. The same thing happened to Jenny. The device in her hand dropped to the floor soon followed by her. She laid on the floor hyperventilating and shaking. "It's okay. It'll all make sense eventually." Cole said trying to reassure her as she regained her composure.

"If things go as planned, we shouldn't need to make sense of them. Get ready to land." Jenny walked off to do a final check of the ship before they arrived. As she walked away, she looked at the gem through her glove briefly.

 _…_

"Guys, there's a ship in the sky." Amethyst said while eating potato chips.

"Well we can't just shoot it down. It didn't work the last time." Pearl had her hand on her chin trying to think of a plan.

"We could let it land." Garnet suggested. "We know their technology now. We can handle whatever they have to give us."

"We need to let Aaron know. They're probably coming for him too." Steven ran to the door only to be grabbed by Garnet.

"We'll all go together. Something tells me they want him more than us." Garnet looked at the others. "Let's get going then." She walked out the door with everyone else running after her.

They all ran towards Aaron's ship. They stopped when they saw him standing outside in full armor staring at the sky. "You saw it too. They've just been hovering for a little bit, but they're going to land soon." Aaron walked on to the ship and returned holding a flare gun in his hand. "This should give them a clue."

"Memories coming back?" Garnet asked.

"No, guy at the docks told me what it does." He aimed the flare gun at the ship and fired it. A burst of fire hurled into the sky and shone brightly before finally disappearing. The hand ship in the sky began to descend heading towards where Aaron's ship had landed. "Would you guys mind holding back? I want to do this myself."

"We didn't come out here for nothing." Pearl stepped forward.

Garnet stopped her. "If he wants to handle things himself, we'll let him. We'll be over here if you need us." Garnet pointed to some rocks which she and the others walked behind.

As the ship grew closer, the noise and winds it kicked up became unbearable. Aaron watched as it landed across from his ship in the field.

The hand unfolded. "All set." Colt said standing up by the exit.

"Let's go then." The door opened and Jenny stepped out her bat materializing in her hand. "Come on out, hybrid."

"They look…human, like Aaron." Steven said peeking from behind the rocks.

"The Diamonds must have uprooted more humans from their lives." Garnet clenched her fist. "They have no right to do this. Reprogramming humans to do their bidding…it's inhumane." Garnet growled clenching her fist tighter.

"Glad you could see my flare." Aaron walked towards them his spear materializing in his hand.

Jenny was rotating her bat in her hand. She saw Aaron break into a sprint charging the both of them. With precise calculation, she swung sending him flying on to his back. "Time to go home." Colt pressed several keys on a panel on his wrist. Robonoids flew out of the ship and swarmed Aaron who had to respond quickly as he reformed his spear impaling one and swinging knocking the others to the ground.

"I don't go down that easily."

"If only you did." Jenny charged him readying another swing.

"Not again." Her bat locked with Aaron's spear. He swept at her legs knocking her to the ground. Colt had started throwing his throwing stars as fast as they could materialize from his eye. He ducked and dodged the stars. Several of them hit his armor. Jenny materialized her bat and swung at Aaron's legs knocking him to the ground.

"Foolish hybrid."

"I've had enough of this." Garnet clenched her fists. "Pearl, now." A smile formed on Pearl's face immediately holding out her hand to Garnet.

"Like we said before, time to go home." Robonoids hovered near Colt. All of them shot tractor beams restraining Aaron.

The battle was interrupted by an eruption of doves and a chuckle. "But you are home." A reddish colored figure emerged from behind the rocks smashing the robonoids with her hammer. "Those naughty Diamonds have been messing with your heads. No need to fear though. Sardonyx is here to make things crystal clear."

"Fusion." Aaron mumbled dropping to the ground.

"Just relax dear and let Sardonyx handle it. I'm sure after a good old joggin of their noggins, we can sit down and have a lovely conversation, perhaps with tea and biscuits." Sardonyx smiled brandishing her hammer. She swung sending Jenny and Colt flying until they hit the side of their ship. "Dear me, that had to hurt." She chuckled to herself.

Aaron pulled off his helmet and took a deep breath. He got off the ground and walked inside his ship. He came back outside with three cans of soda in his hands. He tossed one to Amethyst and handed one to Steven leaving the third for himself.

"Thanks, dude." Amethyst cracked open the can and swallowed it in one gulp and then ate the can.

"So…Garnet and Pearl."

"They fused to fight those guys." Steven explained.

"Looks like they have it under control." Aaron took a sip from his can taking a seat on one of the rocks.

"And there's another one." Sardonyx said swinging at Jenny and Colt once more. This time, they failed to stand back up. Garnet and Pearl unfused knowing the battle had ended.

"I guess there's one more thing to take care of." Aaron stood up and walked over to the unconscious duo. "The Diamonds gave them a direct line." He opened up the arm on Jenny's armor as well as Colt's finding two direct lines to the Diamonds. He activated the first one. "Yellow Diamond, now."

"Identification?" The Pearl asked.

"Put me on with Yellow Diamond now!"

"Who's there?" Yellow Diamond growled.

"The hybrid who betrayed you. I think the other two are going to come around soon too." He moved the screen showing Jenny and Colt who were being tied up by Steven and Amethyst.

"So, you've joined with the other rejects."

Aaron grew angry. "I am not a Crystal Gem! Do you see a freaking star on any part of my body!?"

"No matter. We'll destroy you fools eventually." The call ended and both beacons started to flash red.

Aaron hurled both of them at the hand ship's thrusters. They detonated destroying them. "At least they can't try to escape."

"Smart." Garnet commented.

"You take care of them. I have to go to work." Aaron picked up his soda off the ground, finished it, and tossed the can aside before going inside his ship to remove his armor.


End file.
